imagination_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Miko
Miko is a Female Enchantress and Spirit Guardian born in Syndey, Australia on 24th June 1987 to a Midnight Sunset and a person named Ran Thompson. Her cloest friend is a Vampire named Jinkx and a unusally human girl named Jasmine. Personality Miko is a energetic person, she enjoys doing various of activties from walking to running to swimming, she hates not doing anything and must be doing something all the time as she hates being still for long periods of time. Always cautious around certain people sometimes, this is just one of the mysterious sides to her. She is also unpredictable and does things when people do not expect her to do that. Her emotions towards any of her family is the other mysterious part of her as she never talks about them leaving more questions then answers to how she feels about any family member. She is so into magic that if people call her a witch or say magic is fake she loses her tempar. Relationships Jasmine Jasmine first met Miko shortly after Jasmine's parents dissapeared, at first Jasmine was quiet and kept to herself but after a while became more talkative with Miko, the two soon becoming friends. While the two are good friends they don't see much of one another due to Jasmine juggling a part time job with college. Miko is the only other person beside from Jynkx that knows Jasmine is a Puppet Master, the three keeping this a secret from the rest of the world. Jinkx Jinkx her closest and best friend is a Human Vampire born in Transylvania, Romania to two unnamed Vampires. They meet in Madrid, Spain when Miko was on her holiday, the story behind their meeting is a stange one as she was being chased by a Vampire hunter at the time and Miko assisted her despite being told she was a Vampire continued to help her. Miko hates the fact that people want to harm Jinkx based on the fact that she is a vampire and thinks people who target them are shallow. She also relates to her as she has to keep her magic hidden from the world as she does not know how people will react, Jinkx knows the fact she is magically gifted and in return helps protect her from anybody who is wanting to use her for their own greed. Light Heart Light Heart is the Nephew of Miko, the relationship between the two is not fully known despite his name being engraved on the magical stick that she carries around with her. They seem to have a mutual relationship, but they do not know each other fully but they do know where each of them were born. Sierra Sierra is Miko's sister and they have a solid relationship with one another, Miko has a necklace around her neck which on the back has Seirra's name engraved onto it with a picture of the two as kids inside the heart shaped necklace. They are actually half-sisters as they have different fathers but they have ignored that simple fact as they love each over too much to fall out over a small differnce. They meet by accident when Miko was only four years of age when Sierra appeared in front of her one day and they hit off striaght away, it would be a while before they found out they were related when her mother Midnight Sunset found Sierra hanging with Miko, this was when Midnight revealed that they are half-sisters in a vein attempt to split the two up, but this backfired badly as the bound between the two only grew stronger. Midnight Sunset Miko's relationship with her mother Midnight Sunset is a horrible one, despite asking about her she does not respect her for trying to split Sierra and herself up. When they meet she will always adress her as Midnight and never as mom as she believes Midnight deserves to be called her mother as she never raised her.